I Promise
by DarkFairyGirl
Summary: Based off of episode 190, except in Natsu's POV. Warning: Do not read unless you want spoilers


**OMFG! I just had to write this after I watched the new episode! can I just say, I have been CRAVING this FUCKING EPISODE for, like, ever! So I'm gunna write this small little one-shot that's based off Natsu's thoughts about the whole situation. Sorry if this came out before Fairy Eater... but this story could not be waited upon.**

**Warning! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED EPISODE 190 OR READ CHAPTER 324! ONLY READ IF YOUR INTO SPOILERS! IF NOT, THEN LEAVE THIS PAGE! TURN BACK NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE!**

**Onward.**

**Disclaimer- i do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro has that honor. if i owned it, then this story would not be necessary. **

* * *

"But who is this person that interferes?" I asked future Rouge. I really was confused about the whole fact that Lucy wasn't the only one from the future.

"You... Lucy Heartfilia!"

I froze. What did Lucy have to do with this? She would never interfere with saving the world. And even if she did, she always has a good reason, never a dumb one. Slowly, I looked towards Lucy as a black shadow appeared in Rouges hand.

"Lucy!" I shouted as the black shadow rushed towards her. No. No. No no no no no! I ran as fast as I could to the shadow and as I reached my hand out to grab it, my hand passed right through and separated the beam from the tip of it.

I was to far away... I couldn't push her out of the way in time! Then future Lucy dove right in front of her and took the attack. I couldn't believe my eyes. As soon as I saw her hit the floor, everything around me became like a blur as I tuned the whole world out.

This couldn't be happening. Right? Right!? Lucy can't be hurt. It must be my imagination. But it isn't... I'm watching Lucy and Happy cry right now.

"Your right arm..." I heard Lucy say. I looked down and noticed what she was talking about. Her right arm was gone... I remember the day she got her emblem. She looked so happy, her eyes bright with joy. I guess that was when I felt our friendship start to deepen.

Then I heard Lucy say something, but the words didn't click. I was still to busy looking at future Lucy's lifeless body.

She's dead.

She's dead and I couldn't save her. I know she was from the future but... Lucy's Lucy no matter what time she's from. And just looking at her like that...

Makes my blood boil. It was like a uncontrollable heat wave, so hot that even I felt it. All I saw- as I was looking at future Lucy's lifeless body and Lucy crying- was red. A sudden need to kill overwelmed me.

"Everything it dictated by destiny!" I heard Rough yell. That was when my internal dam broke. I wanted so badly to kill him right now. Just as he did to Lucy. I would make him suffer. Then I saw him fire a shadow. Just like the one that killed... my blood started to boil. I would kill him. Nobody tries to kill Lucy.

My Lucy.

"I'll burn your destiny to ash!" I shouted, a noticeable blood lust clear in my tone. The fire that came from my fist was almost foreign. It's like _I_ couldn't control it. My emotions did. And I was just fine with that. As long as I could kill Rouge, I was fine with anything at this point. Just as long as he died.

My flames collided with his shadow. Good. And what was better was that I was overpowering him, even if just a little.

"I wont let anyone steal Lucy's future!"

After I said that, my mind drifted back to a conversation earlier in the day with future Lucy. The sorrow in her face- the pain. The only thing bright in this entire dark situation, was that she was free of the pain and was able to join all of her comrades. She mentioned how glad it was to see us one last time. So we must have been dead where she was. I hope she finds the future us. The future me.

_Protect the future_

That was what she said. And god dammit I am going to do just that. I'll do it for her. I would do anything for Lucy, even if it was killing myself. As long as she asked it, I would do it.

"I promise I will!" I said, tears streaming down my cheeks. I hated crying in front of people. Always have, always will.

I will stay true to my promise. I promise to protect the future. I promise to defeat Rouge. I promise to stop Lucy's tears.

And I will defeat him. He Killed future Lucy. He made her cry. My best friend and the Love of my life...

I promise.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Sorry for the shortness but I felt like I did a good job. Not trying to be egotistical or anything... and I just wanted to take this chance to update ya'll on some stuff. **

**I am writing Fairy eater now. No ordinary girls will come up as soon as I have some inspiration. And Heated argument... in my defense, it took me over a year to write the first chapter. I'm so inexperienced in sex scenes it isn't even funny. So please be patient. Oh! and I am still rewriting Monster High, so don't worry. And I am working on other stories.**

**Just want to point this put there, I truly believe Natsu loves Lucy. Like, Love loves her. He's just to afraid to admit it out loud and keeps it bottled up inside like a MO-ron. **

**Well, you know the drill. R&R**


End file.
